Complications
by Inu-Vampiress
Summary: So many complications are after Max. After the whole Itex destruction, Max is going through so much. Mangness, means MaxFang.


"Please!"

I let out a sigh. I was really turning into a sap when it came to them. By them I mean "the Flock"

No we are not some L.A. gang. When I say flock, I mean the general term flock. Still no clue?

Let me explain in the briefest way possible. We are human-avian children, half of the results of the experiments that some whack job scientists thought of. The others were scarier. Erasers, we called them. They are half-dog, half-human, all ugly. They are all gone now. Poor things. Not. But I did feel bad when Ari died. Especially when I found out he really was my brother.

So far, we've been on the run until all the Itex corps. (The control center of this whole thing) were destroyed (You should be glad about that since if that did not happen you would all be rotting away).

From then all we did was wander relieved from the break we've had since forever. The flock includes Angel (age 6), Gasman A.K.A Gazzy (age eight), Nudge (age eleven), and Fang, Iggy, and I (Maximum Ride A.K.A Max) at the ripe age of fourteen. Oh and how could I forget Total the talking mutt? (Note the sarcasm)

Well back to the story.

"Please" All three children begged.

I looked at Fang for help. He just shrugged and even though he usually hid his emotions, I could see under his mask that he was laughing at me.

"Max, it would be nice to relax for a while. I mean what else is there to do?" Iggy said.

I sighed. They took it as a sign of surrender and all cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Six tickets please." I said.

The girls cracked her gum and stated "$45.00".

Who knew amusements parks could be so expensive?

Luckily, I could afford that courtesy to the Maximum Ride Express card I carried with me.

As I handed everyone the tickets I reminded them to be as conspicuous about the wings and before Angel and Total could skip away I reminded to bark, not talk.

I smiled as I saw everyone scatter all over the place. They look so…normal. I felt a pang in my heart, would they ever be normal? Would there be more times like these where they ran around without a care in the world?

"They'll be ok Max."

I turned around to find the only person that only knew exactly what was going through my mind; Fang.

I sighed. "I know but still."

"Max, it's an amusement park. I highly doubt that an apocalypse will happen here at an amusement park." Fang retorted with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"That's what you think." It was meant as a thought but it escaped my mouth. Oops. Fang gave me a dark look and ignored the comment.

"So let's just relax for once, ok?"

"Fine."

With that, we went off to join the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kept looking behind me on the Ferris wheel hoping that Pyro-maniac and Mini-me off in the back seat did not blow something up.

Iggy turned his head in my direction and flashed me a smile. That really made me nervous. What were those two planning anyway?

Boy was I being paranoid. But then again that's how I survived. Yay for paranoia!

I looked next to me and saw Angel's eyes flash a look of awe and excitement.

She looked at me and it made my heart expand. Oh boy I had maternal instincts at the age of fourteen! I still didn't even get my period (which for some reason I found odd. Maybe it had to do with the fact I was part Tweety.)

"Max, whats a period?" Angel asked with curiousity.

I heard a snort from the back. Most likely Iggy.

My face heated up. How was I to explain to a six year old what that was. "Well, it's a sign to show you that you're a young lady, sweetie."

"Oooooh. Does that mean your not a lady yet, Max?" Oh geez. If my face could get any redder I'm sure I'd end up looking like Mr. Krabs.

Silence followed.

"Angel, I'll explain later."

"Ok." Angel turned around. I felt relieved that the twenty questions was over.

I looked down and saw fang waiting there casually for all of us. He didn't want to come up on the Ferris Wheel. I guees it had something to do with the fact that the seats resembled cages. If there was someone who feared cages and needles more than me it was Fang. Now that I thought of it, how the hell did I get persuaded to come up here? Oh yeah, Angel and her Bambi eyes. I sighed and waited for the ride to end.

As soon as Angel and I got off she ran off to Fang and grabbed his hand. "Fang, I want a teddy bear! Please win me one!" As soon as she said please in her baby voice I knew Fang wouldn't say no. I snickered as she dragged him away. Fang looked back at me and shot me the finger.

_BOOM!_

Shit, I knew they were planning something. I twirled around only to find Iggy and Gazzy rolling on the floor laughing with a paper bag in their hand. Damn they got me again. This whole week they've been scaring me, pulling pranks, acting like they were going to explode something. I nearly snarled at them. WTF. Snarled? I don't snarl. What in the world is wrong with me. Iggy seemed to notice my hostile attitude. "Max, loosen up. If I didn't know you still hadn't gotten your period, I might have thought you were PMSing." He cackled and boy was I fuming.

I heard a laugh and I looked to find a smiling Fang and a happy Angel with a pink bear in her hand. "Look Max I found Celeste a best friend!"

"That's nice honey."

I glared at the three boys and turned around to stomp off when I tripped and fell. This only added more onto their laughing fits. Great. Just great. This certainly was not my day.


End file.
